


The Fight For You And the Falls

by TrickyT



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Blood, Demon Bill Cipher, F/F, Friendship, Human Bill Cipher, I'm shipping trash, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mabel and pacifica, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Original Character - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Romance, The real trash man, There is a little gay, Well a lot of gay, Who is garbage, cipherpines, god help me, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyT/pseuds/TrickyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel return for a final summer in Gravity Falls before heading off to college.The town seems just as weird and strange as it always had, and the only enemy is gone...Though as Dipper and Mabel explore the town they love, the see that things are not what they seem. There is something brewing just beneath the surface and someone (you all know who, its in the tags) comes back, adding to the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

Dipper sighed softly, for what seemed to be the 30th time this drive made another turn down an empty road, the warm sun shining through the dusty windshield as trees blurred into strips of green, boxing him in as he drove. the dashboard clock read 5:34 pm, though the sun never seemed to show any signs that most of the day had slipped away from him as he and his sister drove up to Oregon. The ball of gas still was shining brightly up in the blue skies above as he took yet another turn down yet another dusty and seemingly endless stretch of pavement.

Dipper's eyes watched the yellow lines of the slate gray pavement of the road before him, guiding him back to gravity falls. A home away from home for the last 5 summers, now soon to be 6. 

The steering-wheel of his dad's old mustang squeaked as he made another turn, his pale hands gripping the wheel loosely, the road empty and seemingly endless before him as his mind wandered off out of boredom.

He thought back to the day of his and Mabel's graduation, which seemed so long ago now even though it had only been a few days since he and Mabel walked to the podium together, both beaming as they held their diplomas in hand. Dipper, being the valedictorian gave a short but pleasant speech about growing up and moving on past high school and making sure that high school wasn't just the best years of their lives, but a stepping stone to achieve something more for themselves in the future. (though Mabel added in that bit and had to be pulled off as she held up two piece signs with a big grin in place.) He thought of how hard his parents cried when he was accepted to Princeton and Mable accepted to AAU. Though Mabel wasn't much of a surprise, Mabel worked wonders, creating masterpieces with glitter, passion and determination and was sought after by quite a few art schools. Creation and talent like her's was hard to come by.

With that thought Dipper glanced over at Mabel, his twin sleeping soundly beside him in the worn leather passenger seat. Mable haved passed out after skyping with Candy and Grenda the night before until 5 in the morning, the three talking about their final summer in Gravity Falls. Which was then followed by waking back up at 8 to pack the car and start the 9 hour drive. 

With a soft smile he glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing that Waddles was sleeping soundly as well. the pig's chubby legs moving in his sleep. Dipper turned his attention back onto the road, shaking his head a little, remembering how surprised his parents were to see the pig when he had come home with the two. A smile growing at the memory of Stan carrying the pig onto the bus and him and Ford threatening the driver to keep Waddles on( though they were informed of that later thanks to Wendy).

Taking one final turn, and headed straight for Gravity Falls, just barely a mile ahead he could see the sign welcoming him back like an old friend, faded yellow letters looking sickly as he drove by. Within another 15 minutes or so he was driving through the town and was a mere 10 minutes away from the mystery shack. He smiled, knowing he would soon see Soos in Grunkle Stan's old fez and wearing a blue tux with his old mystery shirt hidden beneath it, leading people with unwavering enthusiasm through the shack, much like Stan had done before when Dipper and Mabel had first came down to the shack 6 years ago.(except the enthusiasm stemmed from different reasons.)

~~~~

He squinted as the sun shone through the tinted windows. Though dipper had to admit the warm sun filtering through the windshield felt nice, he still disliked being blinded as he navigated around the town. He parked the old mustang and tapped Mabel's shoulder when they reached the shack, his sister groaning and rubbing her tired brown eyes, her curly hair messier than usual and sweater all bunched up awkwardly.

"mmm...Are we there yet dipping-sauce?" She opened up one eye, still half asleep before the other eye followed. Dipper waited patiently, Mable squinting and staring ahead for a moment at the door to the shack. Dipper turned the car off and stretched, popping his back, figuring she was waiting for Soos to appear at any moment, leading a pack of tourists around." Yeah Mabel, we're he-" "Stan!" A surge of energy burst through Mable, waking her up instantly. 

Before Dipper could even process what she meant by Stan, Mabel was gone and running towards Grunkle Stan, nearly taking him out as she practically tackled him into a hug. He could hear Stan curse, but his words didn't match the softening expression and warm smile he had as he gave Mabel a warm squeeze. The old man dressed in a worn flannel shirt and shorts, bunny slippers adorned his feet, a gift from Mabel.

Dipper grinned, climbing out of the car and took a more casual approach to join in on the family action with Mable his Grunkles, after letting waddles out of course. Ford wandering out a moment later and grinning at the three, a dish in his hand, a rag in the other. moving to avoid the pig as he oinked he way into the shack. 

"Why are you guy's here? I thought you were out adventuring, hunting monsters, writing another journal even!" Mabel asked, pulling away to look at the two. Dipper took the chance to give Stan a quick bit firm hug, same with Ford before joining Mabel at her side, hands sliding into his pockets.

"Well, we figured since it's gonna be one of your last visits to the Falls for a while, we'd swing back to spend it with you brats." Stan said, grinning as he crossed his arms.

"We figured you'd appreciate the visit, we missed you two, especially St-""Hey hey, you made a vow of silence on that matter Ford." Stan grumbled, Ford grinning at his brother and moving the dish to his other hand before giving Stan a more playful pat on his shoulder before turning back to Mabel and Dipper.

" We just finished up dinner, are you two hungry? We do have leftover chicken, still warm." The twins nodded immediately as their stomachs growled, as if on cue.

"we're Starving." The two said at the same time, the twins looking at the other with a grin, saying 'jinx! Jinx again!' As the group headed inside for the night, laughter resonating off the walls as the group was soon joined by Soos and Melody for the rest of the evening.

Hours later, after the car was unpacked and Mabel was once again passed out, Waddle's sleeping at the foot of her bed. Dipper looked around the attic in the dim moonlight, making out old posters covering the walls of the attic. There were old books and knick-knacks spread about the room haphazardly, Soos doing his best to keep their room clean and livable for his 'favorite dudes.Dipper smiled softly, drifting off to sleep to the sound of cicadas and the faint sound of the television downstairs.

Though it wasn't a peaceful sleep for Dipper, his dreams were filled with nightmares, most of which he hadn't had since he was 12. With most of them involving losing everyone important to him, unable to fight against some sort of unseen force that always stopped him in his tracks. This nightmare ended with him losing the fight as the unseen force watched him, taunting him as he lost yet another battle, powerless before something, someone...

A horrid laugh woke him up with a start, Dipper panting as he looked about the room, sitting up quickly, head spinning. It was his 3rd nightmare of the night and his shirt was damp from sweat and hair sticking to his forehead, his breath coming out ragged. He did his best to calm down despite his heart racing and breathing still uneven and quick.

After what seemed like hours his breathing returned to normal and his heart rate dropped back down to something less worrisome for the time being. Though the feeling of being watched never seemed to fully disappear, his gut telling him that someone was watching him from somewhere...

But Dipper was too tired to care, writing it off to his nightmares, though deep down, he knew he was lying to himself as he curled up once more, soon falling asleep and staying asleep this time. Unaware of just how sharp his gut instincts were, there was someone or something watching him from the shadows, though it disappeared when he woke up in the morning to warm sunlight filtering through the window.


	2. watching and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Mash and get rekt Dippin' Dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dippin' Dots gets rekt.

Dipper stood out on the front porch of the mystery shack, the wood creaking beneath his weight. The sound comforting and familiar, not so frightening anymore with the repairs Soos made when he took over the shack. Dipper took a deep breath, smiling as he exhaled and looked up to the sky,the sun peaking out just above the treeline. The sky still held a tinge of grey from the dawn as he pulled his hood up over the mess of brown curls that he called hair on a good day.(Mabel however, referred to it as a nest.)

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he looked at the woods surrounding the shack. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he stepped off the porch and made his way to the woods, the grass still wet with dew as he made his way to the treeline. He glanced back at the shack one more time, the house still dark for the time being as everyone slept peacefully.

He wandered through the woods, stopping here and there to look back at all the little spots he used to sit at with the journal when he was 12. He remembered the journals fondly, despite the trouble it caused, it sure as hell made that summer unforgettable.

As he walked he made a mental checklist of all the markers indicating his little spots he had deemed his own. Such as scratches in the trees, decaying pieces of paper or carefully spread out branches that laid untouched since he was 13.

Nearing the end of the trail he saw a lump of black ahead of him, blocking the trail, seemingly dead. His first instinct was to investigate the lump, figuring it might be a dead animal. Though the last time he 'investigated' something he ended up getting chased by a bear and ended up in house arrest for 3 days when he came back covered in bruises and scrapes, scaring Mabel half to death.

As Dipper weighed the situation weither or not to disturb the black mass, he didn't realize the lump had started moving until the thing stretched out one arm in his direction. The hand slamming down into the ground with a resonating thud. Dipper jumped, letting out one of his less manly squeaks and scrambled back as he watched the creature lift what he figured to be it's head. The thing didn't have a face from what he could tell, just one eye that glowed blue and was focusing on him.

"What the fu-"

As dipper made eye-contact with whatever the hell that thing is, he felt his body tense up and the air in his lungs seemed to vanish. He could barely get a handle on his legs as his mind screamed at him to run. Yet the overbearing sense of dread and something sinister in the creatures eyes told him not to. He was glued in place by simply looking at the thing.

Another arm seemed to emerge from the inky blackness of the creature, extending out and slamming its clawed hand onto the ground. With growing realization and reasonable horror Dipper realized it was dragging itself forward towards him.

'Oh there is no way in hell that I'm gonna get mauled by that thing today.' With that thought he forced himself to shut his eyes and turn away blindly. Dipper prayed that he was no longer facing the monster and opened his eyes and booked it back towards the direction of the Shack.

He shuddered as he heard the sounds of twigs and branches snapping, he kept his eyes ahead, stumbling as he heard that thing roar. It was different then anything he had heard before and he had heard some of the monsters Bill bring down with him roar and yell as they ran a muck, tearing the town apart.

He jumped over a log, falling onto his hands and knees, not registering the cuts and blood dripping down his legs and from his hands as he kept running. His lungs were burning as his breath came out in ragged, short puffs. The creature behind him seemed to be gaining on him, and he could hear the damned thing's breath as it ran after Dipper, nice and even, the thing wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Finally Dipper caught sight of the Mystery Shack and prayed that Ford's Wards would deter this thing. He crossed the threshold of the shack just in time to see the creature stop hesitantly at the treeline. Now two blue eyes watched him intently, seeming to study the situation before it, calculating it's next move.

Now within the safety of the shack's threshold, Dipper could inspect the monster without the worry of becoming breakfast... hopefully. It was definitely over 12 feet tall, possessing at least 2 eyes and no distinguishable features, the thing was darker then a god damn black hole. Slowly though as Dipper carefully stepped closer to the shack, the thing's to what Dipper assumed to be a face split open, revealing a row a pearly white teeth that would look better suited in the mouth of a shark. Rows of sharp teeth glistened, the smile holding only contempt and malice, taunting Dipper.

He shuddered as the overwhelming sense of dread fell over him once more. His head was spinning and his chest felt tight and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball.

Dipper shut his eyes tightly, keeping them shut for what seemed like hours before the feeling of dread and doom subsided and left him feeling drained. He opened his eyes slowly, finding the monster was gone. He let out a sigh of relief before looking down at himself. Blood stained parts of his hoodie and his jeans were now ruined with two big holes in the knees. Blood and mud covered his hands and knees and with a groan he snuck back inside to shower.

~~~~~

"So how'd you get the cuts on your hand again dude?" Soos asked, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he carefully bandaged Dippers now clean and disinfected cuts.

"Oh well i was just uh, day dreaming and ended up tripping over a root and cut my hands trying to catch myself." Dipper laughed sheepishly, he didn't expect to see Soos up this early, nor did he expect that Soos would be outside the bathroom door with a first aid kit. Though after realizing he left a bit of mud and blood on the door handle he should have expected Soos to become concerned.

"Well dude, you gotta pay attention and stuff, or you might end up with bigger cuts, and we don't have that many bandages." With that Soos smoothed the band aid into place and shut the lid to the first aid kit with a satisfying 'click.'

"I know I know, don't worry Soos I'll try to be more careful."

"Okay, but ate you sure you're al-"

"Soos I'm fine, trust me."

"Hmm..." Soos scratched his beard, squinting at Dipper. "Alright dude, i'll drop it." Soos sat back, adjusting his fez."Now go get some breakfast dude, Melody made pancakes for breakfast and trust me, they are amazing. Best I've ever had. Don't tell abuela" 

With that Soos smiled and got up off the couch and tucked the kit under his arm and headed off to put it away. He ruffled Dipper's hair before leaving, Dipper smiling back as he swatted the hand away and got up, looking at his hands. The memory of the monster's eyes...his smile sent a shiver down his spine, but he shook it off and headed out to the kitchen to get some pancakes.

~~~~~

It had been a few days since Dipper willingly Stepped out past the threshold of the Shack, after all, he did almost die on the second day of being in Gravity falls. Though he told himself he should be used to that by now. Though it was hard to get the creature's scream out of his mind and it only further disturbed him because nobody else heard it.

He pushed away from the desk he and Mabel shared, his sister out shopping with Candy and Grenda for the time being. Though he was told to stay put til she came back. Mabel could tell something was off, especially when she woke up to him absently picking at his pancakes with band aids covering his hands. 

Though of course Mabel could sense more then what Dipper let on, the two could never hide much from the other, like when Dipper found out Mabel was pan and with Mabel finding out Dipper was bi, both went over the clues and evidence as they interrogated the other. The twins knew the other like the back of their hands. So it came as no surprise when Mabel asked to talk with him when she would come back after shopping. She knew Dipper had been thrown off by something and unlike everyone else who passed it off to being clumsy and the excuses of thinking of how much he'd miss the place, she knew he had to be hiding something a lot more serious.

Dipper groaned, rubbing his face as he pushed back from the desk, checking his phone and dwindling snack supply. He couldn't stay up in the attic forever, plus he was running out of gummy worms and that itself was nothing short of a crime against himself. he got up and combed his unruly hair back in a fruitless effort to tame his curls before slipping on his worn baseball cap and adjusted his mystery shack hoodie. The red hoodie a replacement til he got the blood out of the other one and stashed his wallet in the pocket of his jeans. He slipped downstairs, peeking into the living room to see Stan and Ford and asking both if they needed anything and then ended up leaving the shack with a small grocery list and the keys to the mystery cart half an hour later then he was expecting.

After a Short drive into town and a quick trip around the store, Dipper was standing outside of the store, watching the street absently as he snacked on a few gummy worms to satisfy his craving for the time being. His mind wandered once more as he thought about the monster, Dipper not registering that someone had taken a spot beside him against the wall of the store. 

"-well?"

He barely caught the gist of what he now assumed was a man asking him a question. Dipper turned to look at the guy, an apologetic smile forming as he ran a hand through the hair on the nap of his neck awkwardly. He studied the guy in the fading light as the sun sunk down beyond the treeline, the lights of the parking lot flickering on.

"Uh, sorry I didn't quite catch what you were saying, did you ask me something?" Dipper asked, finding that the man was well, attractive to say the least. The guy was a few inches taller then Dipper, had tanned skin and blonde hair. His bangs obscuring one of his eyes, the eye Dipper could see was more of a rich amber color, way more appealing than his dark brown eyes.

"Well, I simply stated that the weather lately has been pretty nice, not too dreary. Then I asked if you agreed." The man stated, a smile forming, though to Dipper it seemed a little unnerving though he couldn't put his finger on why it felt wrong.

" Oh, well I haven't been outside much in the last few days, I've been too busy reading honestly. I'm only here since I had a craving for gummy worms, and to do some grocery shopping for my family-But uh, yeah the weather has been nice." he Shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant. The man watched him for a moment before chuckling and pushing off the wall.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to your books and-gummy worms then. Have a good night Dipper I'll see you soon." With that, the man walked off and around the corner. Dipper stood for a moment, processing what the man said before paling a little.

' How did he know my name?'


	3. Journals and Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL.

"-Okay but seriously Mabel, I am 100% sure we've never met this guy before, otherwise we would have heard about him from someone. I mean, Gravity Falls is a pretty close knit community, especially after weirdmageddon happened. So for some random guy to seemingly pop into existence and know my name, and most likely know your name, is pretty strange."

Dipper was currently pacing across the room, a hand playing with the scraggly stubble on his chin as he seemingly stared at something that wasn't there. Mabel on the other hand was putting different hats on Waddles, nodding along as Dipper spoke about his encounter with the strange man.

"Well...maybe he saw you-" Mabel said, putting on a lacy little hat on waddles head and took a quick picture. "-and then asked someone what your name was." Mabel looked up, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows playfully." Because maybe... he thought you were cute and wanted to talk to you and just said your name out loud on accident. Maybe it just fell out, like when glitter falls out of my pockets when i stretch in the mornings."

"Mabel, why wouldn't he just ask for my name then? You know, since i was standing right there." He stopped pacing and crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised as he stared back at his twin.

"And why do you have glitter in your pockets?"

" Well, who knows when we'll need it, you can never have enough glitter. " she shrugged, turning her attention back onto Waddles." And hey, I'm just throwing out ideas dippin-dots, for all we know he could have just made a really good guess, or he could just be a creep and if that's the case, he can say hello to my glue gun." Mabel made a gun with her hand and grinned at Dipper, and despite his best efforts he felt a smile tug at his lips.

" That probably won't do much but thanks Mable."

"No problem Dipper." She smiled for a moment before sighing and giving Dipper a more serious, concerned look.

" So is there anything bothering you besides that guy? Because when you came back to the Shack a few days ago you had bandages on your hands and knees and you were spacing out more then usual." She pulled Waddles into her lap, Mabel's hands petting the drowsy pig absently.

Dipper scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, he couldn't avoid Mabel forever, nor could he hide things from her for very long, his sister had ways of finding things out.

"...well it was true that I fell, and that I was day-dreaming."

"Dip-"

He cut her off. "-But the reason why I fell was because I was running away from something. There was this...monster in the woods, and it's been bugging me because its nothing like what we've envountered before and since we don't have the journals, i'm kind of om edge about it. But trust me, it could have been anything, maybe the gnomes were playing a trick on me. So don't worry about me too much, okay Mabel?" He smiled softly, doing his best to try and ease the worry that had spread across his twin's features.

Mabel studied him for a moment before sighing and smiling back." Alright Dipper, I believe you, but if that thing comes back, you gotta tell me, you don't have to worry about it alone, you got me by your side." She hit her chest lightly and grinned." I'm a pretty tough cookie after all."

Dipper snorted, walking over to Mabel and ruffling her hair. " thanks Mabel, that means a lot to me."

Mabel grinned, holding her arms open.

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Nah, just a hug."

The two laughed before hugging the other, a weight lifting off both their shoulders.

"Pat- pat."

~~~~~

Dipper looked around, the scenery of his bedroom he shared with Mabel was now only in various shades of grey, no color or life to be found. Though grey seemed to be a default color for his mindscape.

He slowly climbed out of his bed, the floor creaked like it usually did, but it wasn't the floor he knew, It didn't feel real, even though it wasn't technically real anyway. Slowly he took a few steps forward, everything seemed to be in order for the most part as he inspected the room before heading down the stairs. He slipped downstairs and out the front door, The woods around the Shack holding all his secrets, dreams and memories. He started off, going down the trail and veering off towards the tree where he had found the first journal, hoping it had something on the monster that had chased him in the woods. 

Dipper soon came up upon the tree, hands knocking on the tree to reveal and lift the panel, one of the 3 journals soon falling into his hands once more. Though they weren't the real journals, it still brought back a sense of familiarity and an influx of memories of the different pages, each marked with notes from Ford and Dipper about the strange town.

He turned the pages of the journal, looking at the pages and flipping through each one carefully, inspecting them with care, searching each page and combing through the notes that were written haphazardly across the yellowing pages. With each page he turned, still nothing came up, nothing about the weird black mass, nor any indications of it's existence whilst Ford was exploring Gravity Falls. After a fruitless search he slid down the base of the tree after putting the journals away. 

Dipper adjusted himself and summoned a pen and paper, pulling up memories of the creature and scribbling down everything he could remember. Its eyes, the claws...especially it's smile was still burned in his mind. The image of the creature towering over him, smiling menacingly made him fold up the paper and shove it into the panel and slammed it shut with a loud 'bang'.

"Wow! go easy on that tree Pine-tree, it's not nice to slam your siblings shut."

Dipper felt his body, turning around quickly, back against the panel. His eyes scanned the trees, looking for an obnoxious triangle that seemed to have taking a liking to torturing Dipper and his family. But as he looked Dipper realized with a sickening conclusion that Bill can't be here, they destroyed him when they erased Stan's mind. He was gone.

"Oooh, you better believe I'm back Pine-tree, did you really think you could destroy me?" 

Dipper turned to the direction that Bill's voice had come from, eyes narrowing.

"You're not really here, this has be some trick of the mind, brought on from looking at the journals. You're not really here, you're a fake."

" Pine-tree I'm hurt, I thought you actually had something resembling a brain in that big head of yours."

Dipper turned once more and let out a yell as he came face to face with a giant eye staring at him, falling on his ass as he stared up at Bill.

"You...how?"

A glimmer of pleasure shone in Bill's eye, he was loving how confused, how scared Dipper was that to see he had came back from the dead.

" Isn't it obvious? You only erased a little part of me when you wiped Stanford's mind, but you remember me, So does Shooting star and Ford. Hell, this whole town remembers this demon!" he gestured to himself, Bill lounging back, eye closing.

Bill went on." Despite you thinking you 'beat me', in reality, I was just gathering my strength. Biding my time until I found the right moment to attack Gravity Falls once more and take over the world." Bill's arms shot up into the air as he laughed, then appeared all to close to Dipper, eye wide. 

"And of course, get my revenge on my puppets whp betrayed me." his voice dropped to a lower octave, Bill's eye flashing red for a split second before returning back to normal.

" So be on the look out Pine-tree, I have a wonderful summer for you planned! Here, Have some spiders as a parting gift!" Bill threw a handful of spiders onto Dipper, Laughing before Vanishing in a flash of light. The shock of the ordeal snapped Dipper out of his mindscape, the young man falling out of bed and crashing to the floor in a mess of blankets, groaning. Light filtered into the attic, Mabel's bed empty. He turned his head to see a note laying beside him, picking it up he read the note.

'Pine-tree,  
I hope you liked the spiders, they were the world's most venomous combinations! The best around!  
Oh and remember, Keep an eye out for me, You'll be in for a treat if you find me before sunset tonight. I'll be watching you Pine-tree.

-Your Evil Overlord, Bill Cipher.'

Dipper groaned, crumpling up the note and tossing it. He rubbed his face with his hands, he could already feel a headache coming on.

"...God Dammit Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #rekt.


	4. God Dammit Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD DAMMIT BILL.

Dipper stopped the Mystery cart for the 18th time today, climbing out and looking around briefly for something, any sign of Bill, Dipper inspecting any sign of the 3-sided bastard. Though part if him was kicking himself.

' Everything went back to normal after we wiped Stan's mind, how could he actually be back?' 

Climbing out of the mystery cart, Dipper adjusted his shirt that was about a size too big for him. He pocketed the keys and started searching around the store for any signs of Bill, triangles spray-painted on the walls, mysterious papers, some old man spouting nonsense...deer teeth. God that triangle was insane. Dipper huffed, as he tried to for the 5th time today try and figure out what had happened in the mindscape.

'Come on Dipper, this is crazy, it had to be just be some sort of subconscious reincarnation of our fears..." he kicked a can and sighed.

Dipper pulled off his hat, scratching his head as he looked around the grocery store front, eyes scanning the pavement. Frustration grew as he combed over the area, giving a sheepish smile when a few patrons gave him strange looks as he peered into the dumpster.

With a huff he rounded the corner, scanning the ground and then turning to inspect the wall.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw a neatly folded piece of paper tapped to the wall just a few feet away. He stepped closer and gingerly plucked the piece of paper off the wall and inspected the thick card stock before flipping it open. His nerves kicking in as his eyes carefully read the golden print on the page.

The handwriting itself was surprisingly neat, though the words made his stomach tie into a knot.

'To my dear puppet Pine-tree,  
If you're reading this, it means you're one step closer to finding me! How about that? Didn't think you had it in you really. You're on fire actually, you're burning up I bet, just a roaring fire. Speaking of fire, that's your next clue, pretty obvious if i do say so myself. I'm such a nice guy Pine-tree, don't you think?Anyways Pine-tree, good luck on finding me!

-Your Evil Overlord, Bill Cipher.'

He crumpled up the note and threw it into the dumpster.

"God damn that useless triangle."  
Dipper mumbled under his breath as he turned on his heels and walked back towards the mystery cart, letting his head hit the steering wheel and of course scared himself when the horn went off.

He sighed and pulled out the keys and started up the mystery cart and pulled out of the parking lot, mulling over what Bill meant by his...'clue'. He wracked his brain, thinking of all the places fires took place.

The forest when it was set aflame during the summer when he was 12? One of the many campfires? The fire that took place. At Pacifica's home during the party? He turned down the road that headed back to the shack, sorting through the information before hitting the break and coming to a stop on the empty road.

"Ooh no, no no no no!"

He hit the gas and sped to the shack, parking haphazardly and ran into the house and stopped in front of the fireplace. He dropped to his knees and started moving piles of ash to find a white envelope, now grey hidden in the back. He swiped it and headed upstairs, washing his hands before sitting at his desk and cut open the envelope, pulling out familiarly thick card stock and carefully opened up the paper. All Dipper could think about was how Bill got in and if he's somehow even stronger then before.

He took a deep breath before slowly reading over the same, elegant script.

'Wow Pine-tree! You sure found this one fast, you even sped in that shabby cart of yours to get to this note! You really must miss me Pine-tree, if I had feelings. They'd be flattered right now!

Now Pine-tree, since you're so eager to find me, here's the last clue: where was I last seen? And trust me you're gonna have to dig around in that sack of meat you call a brain. It's a tricky one so start driving Pine-tree, maybe it'll jog that memory of yours.

\- Your Evil Overlord, Bill Cipher.'

'Okay Bill you really are a piece of sh-'

The door to Dipper's bedroom flew open, Stan standing with arms folded and a rather peeved expression.

"Hey kid! Why is there ash all over the living room downstairs?"

"Well you see-"

"Clean it up."

" ...Yes Stan."

~~~~~

Dipper Spent the last few hours of the day searching every spot he could think of, he even drove up to Bill's statue, though to his horror the statue had a large crack down the front, seemingly split open. He could only imagine how the triangle slithered out of the crack like some sort of parasite.

After that rather stomach churning discovery and headed back into down, glancing up every now and then to watch the sky bleed into a rather beautiful sunset. Dipper would have enjoyed the site of brilliant reds changing into rich purples as the sun descended past the horizon, but he had a time limit and frustration welling up inside him as Bill seemed to dance just out of his reach.

As he pulled into town he saw the sun finally disappear from site, the sky fading out into a purplish black, stars just starting to pepper the sky above him.Dipper hit the steering wheel in frustration and sighed, pulling into the parking lot of the Grocery Store. He texted Mabel, letting her know he'd be home in a few minutes before tossing his phone on the passenger seat beside him and stared at the store wall blankly, trying to think of what was gonna happen next since he didn't find Bill on time. 

He sat up a bit, groaning as he stretched and climbed out of the Mystery cart, figuring he'd buy something for Mabel, knowing he had her worried all over again after rushing out of the house on the hunt for Bill. He took a step forward before noticing something tapped to the window that didn't seem like one of the many colored advertisements that were tapped haphazardly all over the window near the entrance.

The overhead lights flickered as he made his way to what he realized was the final envelope (well, he hoped) that Bill left. He pulled the envelope off the window and ripped it open, bulling out the last note card and started to read it, eyes scanning over the note with a growing sense of realization and dread.

'Dear Pine-tree,

Well, you've failed my task. Honestly with how invested you seemed, I thought you would actually use your brain! Well, shame on me. But at least you found my Note after the time limit, which counts for something. Probably.

Anyways, you're in luck Pine-tree, since I can barely contain my excitement on showing you the surprise I had lovingly prepared like a schoolgirl confessing her love for her crush. I'm gonna show you anyway. An award for your commendable effort and participation in this little game of mine. In fact, you deserve a round of applause!'

As Dipper read the final word of the note, he heard someone approach him, slow clapping. He tensed and turned around, finding nothing. He looked back at the note, reading the word in the bottom corner beside a tiny triangle drawing of him.

'Sike.'

He crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground and let out a frustrated yell:

"BILL GOD DAMN IT, SHOW YOURSELF."

"Alright alright Pine-tree, I'll show myself. Jeez, someone missed me."

Dipper froze and turned around slowly. his eyes wide as he saw the man from a few days ago, Dressed up in a yellow vest, white shirt and black dress pants and shoes, is small hat still floating above his head. The eye that had been previously covered was now in full view, revealing a blacked out eye, a gold triangle replacing the pupil. Bill Grinned at Dipper, his voice loosing the echo for something more...human.

"Well Pine-tree, are you happy to see your old pal Bill again? Aw come on, have nothing to say? No compliments to pay me on my new and improved form?I even got the deluxe model, two eyes, a mouth even!" Bill's grin never seemed to leave, his eyes focused on Dipper, burning into him and relishing in the young man's discomfort over the situation.

"this has to be some sort of sick joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there he is.


	5. He Who Apparently Has No Name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prize nobody wanted has arrived with a bonus prize.

"Ooh, it isn't a joke Pine-tree, see?" He moved and punched Dipper's arm, laughing as Dipper winced and rubbed the sore spot, he could already feel a bruise coming on as he stared at Bill. Dipper could tell he was gonna get a massive headache later from having to deal with the dream demon again. “see? 100 percent real Pine-tree.”

Dipper groaned, rubbing his face before crossing his arms. " Okay, so if this...isn't some nightmare, or prank, how did you come back exactly? And why did you come back like this?”

“simple.” Bill stated, looking down and smoothing out any wrinkles in his vest.” This form is a disguise, an illusion so that I can fit in with all you meat sacks and continue to regain my strength.” he looked back up at Dipper, grinning.” And as for me coming back… I’ve spend 6 long years gathering my strength back, collecting the peices of myself and using my statue as a sort of pod to store all my energy before i burst from it, new and improved. It was tedious, but hey, it was all worth it! Seriously Pine-tree, look at me, I’m a new man. Literally! I may have a few weakness but overall I’m back and ready to party!”

Dipper groaned, wanting to punch Bill in his perfect teeth. He pinched the bridge of his nose.” Okay, so you got a new body, you’re slowly regaining your powers, now just what are you planning to do if you regain your previous powers Bill? If my family and I even let you get that far in the first place." He punctuated the last sentence by jabbing his finger in Bill's chest, glaring up at him.

"Because trust me, we did defeat you before, and we'll do it again and you’ll disapear for good this time around." 

Bill studied dipper for a moment before laughing and wrapped his hand around Dipper's wrist and squeezed it tightly, Dipper winced and Bill dropped his arm with mild distaste."Oh come on Pine-tree, do I really look all that untrustworthy? We've had some rough patches in the past but come on, can't we just make amends and move on? Become friends even? I was even nice enough to tell you exactly what I’m doing. I laid all my plans out on the table for you to read.” He smiled, trying to come off as sincere but his eyes were hiding something, contempt? Malice?Bill held out his hand toward Dipper. Dipper glared at Bill and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, flat out ignoring Bill's hand.

"Listen Bill, there is no way in hell that can make me, or anyone else forgive you and everything you've done to us. You've possessed me, Ford, Tried to hurt my friends and most importantly my family. Are you really that insane to think I'd take your hand? Do you think I'm that crazy to trust you again?" Dipper huffed glaring at Bill’s still out stretched hand. He smacked Bill's hand away in an act of defiance, it felt good until he saw Bill's eyes turn red and his smile turn into a snarl before snapping back into the overly cheerful expression within seconds, which only disturbed Dipper more.

Bill retracted his hands away and folded them behind his back neatly, humming a little as he tsked Dipper.

"Wow Pine-tree, haven't you heard of the term 'forgive and forget?' After all, your Precious Gravity Falls is still in one piece, all your enemies are either a friend now, or someone you can tolerate. Not to mention your family bonds are as strong as ever, and it's all thanks to me." Bill puffed up his chest, obviously pleased with himself.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and crossed his arms." Bill that doesn't excuse any of your actions. Bill you turned my uncle into a statue, locked my sister in a bubble and caused the apocalypse. The apocalypse Bill, how exactly am I going to 'forgive and forget' that?" 

Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, obviously irritated with Dipper. His expression reminding Dipper of his dad when he’d have to explain the same thing over and over to him and Mabel until it clicked when they were little. Dipper mirrored Bill’s annoyed expression and took on a familiar stance, glaring at him.

“Answer me Bill, what do you want from me? I know you’re not just trying to show off your ‘deluxe’ model of a body and gather energy for no reason. What are you planning? Do you want revenge against me and my friends? My family?” Dipper held Bill’s gaze, focusing on Bill’s body language, expressions, trying to detect any lies, though even then he still wouldn’t believe Bill even if he did tell the truth, which he doubted the man would.

Bill studied Dipper before sighing. “Well Pine-tree, an old friend of mine has recently woke up, and if you think my emotions are volatile, you should meet my friend! I mean, he destroyed 3 of my friends without mercy when he did but hey! Who doesn’t like a little crazy?” 

He started to pace, Bill pursing his lips before he continued.” Usually, I would be the good friend that I am and let him run around wildly before putting him back to sleep for another thousand years or so. He’s one of the guys that’s a real riot in small bursts you know? But when the portal to the nightmare realm opened and the very fabric of time almost ripping open during weirdmaggedon woke him up and with the barrier weakened, he slipped through the portal and he’s been lurking around the fall’s since! Normally I would have locked him back up, seeing on how he was weaker than me. but thanks to you and your family-” 

he shot Dipper a disapproving look, tsking him once more.

”- I’ve had to regain my strength for the last 6 or so years and because I’m srill recovering my power, he’s become stronger then me and thus, won’t listen to me now that he can beat me for once. “ Bill finished, stopping in front of Dipper once more.

Dipper stared up at Bill, processing everything he said, taking everything in with a pile of salt instead of a grain. For all Dipper knew this was probably some sort of scam that Bill expected Dipper to fall for in order to trick him and use him again. He had to tread carefully, he couldn’t let Bill exploit himself again.

“...Alright, let’s say i believe you on this, despite how much it smells like BS, who is this guy and just how dangerous is he? I mean, you’ve probably killed hundreds of your friends in fits of rage or just for fun, what makes him so bad?”

Bill rolled his eyes.” Because Pine-tree, if I have to put the effort in to fight him and put him to sleep every thousand years, obviously he’s someone you don’t want to be around if i don’t even want him around for more then a few minutes at a time. You think I’m crazy? I may be crazy, but at least I know when to pull back so i don’t get hurt. Him? He’ll lose limbs or organs and he’d still keep on going until you kill him. I may find pain hilarious Pine-tree, espcially yours, but i still enjoy living and keeping my body in one piece, he doesn’t. He’s the definition of crazy, no sense of self preserverence.”

Dipper shuddered at Bill’s description of his...to put it lightly, ‘friend.’ If Bill of all things thought that this...guy was that dangerous, it was hard for Dipper to ignore the pang of fear in his chest. Wether he believed Bill or not, the idea that there was something far worse then Bill lurking about Gravity Falls made Dipper’s stomach churn.

“Okay, so if he really is here, and lurking about... Then why hasn’t he done anything yet? He could have destroyed the town at anytime and nonody would expect it.”

Bill chuckled. Though it sounded grim.” It’s because he wants to kill me, make a show of his power by destroying what you all that was your greatest threat to your world. He want’s to show that he is the true threat of Gravity Falls, the world, and the universe itself. He really is a very dramatic fellow.” he rubbed his temples.

“ He is worse then me Dipper, trust me.”

Dipper felt a familiar sense of dread overcome him, his hands shaking a bit despite the warm night air. 

“...What do we do then Bill? How do we find him, do you even know what he looks like?”

“Well, I doubt he’s created a body yet...so for now he’d probably be a black mass if anything, blobby, only forming limbs or features when it suits his needs. He’s a rather lazy fellow when he chooses to be.”

Dipper’s blood ran cold.

“...Does...he have blue eyes?”

“ Yes he does, why do you ask? Did you encounter him?.”

“..Yes.”

“ Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is getting rekt today.


	6. Meet the babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: one mention of mutalation, though its not serious, just the word but hey, gotta be safe.
> 
> Basically Dipper isn't getting paid to babysit demonspawn, literally.

" Bill for the last time no, you can't come back to the shack with me." 

Dipper tried his best to remain somewhat calm as he made his way through the narrow aisles of the grocery store. Every now and then picking up something to check the label or date of a snack and tossing it into his basket.

"Why not Pine-tree? Wouldn't it be safer to group together? Fight as one fist and give my old friend a satisfying punch? Or do you insist to mindlessly jab at him with a wimpy finger and trying to act tough? Honestly Pine-tree i haven't seen you use that 'big brain' of yours yet! Honestly that’s an impressive feat." 

Bill continued to ramble on, following Dipper around the store, keeping his hands to himself as he looked at everything with obvious distaste or curiosity. He did end up picking up a bag of pork rinds and held them away from his body, scanning the bag with a mixture of disgust and confusion.

“What is this?”

“Basically the deep fried skin of pigs.” Dipper stated, setting down a bag of coffee grounds in the cart.

“ And you say I’m crazy.” Bill haphazardly tossed the bag back onto the shelves.

“ That’s because you are crazy, you ‘awarded’ me once with a screaming head then had all its skin and muscle peel off. That was pretty crazy.”

“ Hey, that was a very thoughtful gift, I don’t hand those out to everyone you know. 8-ball has been dying to get one.”

“ I can’t even bring myself to give you a sarcastic remark Bill, I’m all choked up, no really, I am.” Dipper deadpanned, finally tossing in a few things of candy and soda into the cart along with instant ramen before heading to the counter to check out.

“I don’t need lip from you Pine-tree, with a snap of my fingers you’re pretty little mouth will zip shut until you can make a convincing argument through grunts and elaborate hand gestures as to why I should let you speak again.”

Bill faced Dipper, his smile turning into a frown, though his eyes gave off a warning that made Dipper’s blood run cold for a moment. Dipper shook his head to break the uneasy feeling Bill managed to plant in his stomach as he headed to the counter and placed items on the worn belt, the cashier raising a brow at the two.

He quickly paid for his stuff and juggled the bags as he walked past Bill with a huff, not meeting Bill’s eye- well, eye’s with this new body of his. Dipper, despite the fact he wasn’t looking at Bill, Dipper still managed to misjudge the curb and nearly tumbled over trying to correct himself, limbs flailing as he caught his footing.His face went red as he glared ahead, Bill laughing behind him as Dipper stalked towards the cart and set the bags down in the back seat.

“ Wow, you managed to trip on air, well done!”

Dipper groaned, he wanted nothing more than to shove Bill into the bottomless pit and curl up in bed and wake up to this all being some over elaborate dream. 

He rolled his eyes and climbed into the driver’s seat, turning on the cart and turned to see Bill buckling himself in and relaxed, arms resting behind his head before turning to look at Dipper with an obnoxious grin. 

“Well? Are we gonna stay in park all night or are you gonna drive this thing pine-tree? Or do you just wanna sit and admire all my hard work I put into this meatbag of a body I made? I must say the exterior is very finely tailored, I even have the correct amount of teeth! The first body had way too many, though I did give myself a literal mouth of a shark, though Veronica said I looked swell with it, sadly I am triangle who craves accuracy, I did want a deluxe model after all!”

“ Do you have an off switch on that deluxe model of yours?” Dipper grumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot and started the short journey home.  
He really didn’t want to babysit a triangle, or the obnoxious human Bill was parading around as. 

Though as he weighed the options it sadly made sense to stay by Bill, it would keep him from wreaking havoc because Dipper could stop him if Bill got ‘bored,’ by being a distraction for the dick of a shape. 

He let out a sigh as he pulled up to the shack, relieved the lights were only on where the living room would be, which ment if he had to he could sneak Bill in via the backdoor.

Dipper shut off the car and climbed out, grabbing the bags and waited for Bill, who was taking his sweet time getting out and adjusting his outfit. 

“Come on Bill, I’m sneaking you in from the back anyway you don’t need to look good for the cobwebs and dust.” Dipper huffed.

Bill only rolled his eyes as he adjusted his sleeve for the upteenth time.” You realize I can just teleport up to your room right?”

“...God you’re annoying Bill.” With that Dipper stomped to the door, pulling it open and slamming it with a little more force then necessary.

~~~~~  
Dipper trudged up to his room, having to fake his way through the slight interogation with both of the Stan’s and Mabel on as to why he was out all day and obviously pissed when he came home. He finally managed to convince them, changing the subject to Mabel’s plans of spending the night with Grenda and Candy and turning down the idea of going out to the diner with Stan and Ford, claiming he was tired, which wasn’t much of a lie anymore. Bill managed to suck out all the energy he had.

After a final goodbye to Mabel he threw the door open and quickly shut it behind himself. stretching and closing it as he changed into on old t-shirt and threw his jeans into the corner and pulled on old flannel bottoms.

He rubbed his head as he flopped onto his bed, groaning a bit before falling back and nuzzling into his pillow and relaxing. He let his eye’s shut. Momentarily forgetting about Bill as he enjoyed the feeling of long, slender fingers running through his hair, the gesture soothing...

‘Wait, who the fu-’

Dipper shot up, knocking a suprised Bill off the bed, though Bill managed to catch himself, floating up and landing on his feel with a soft ‘thump’.

Dipper turned to him, getting up and crossing his arms as he stared up at the demon, eyes narrowing.

“ Just what the hell do you think you’re doing? Where you trying to get me to fall asleep so you could screw around in my head? Give me nightmares? Steal my secrets?”

Bill rolled his eyes, hands resting on his hips, a look of annoyance growing.

“ First of all, how dare you accuse me, a man trying to turn a new leaf of trying to screw with your head? And secondly, yes, I was trying to get you to sleep, you need to rest. We have a big day tomorrow afterall, I was planning it all out while you talked with your family.” 

With that Bill’s smile was back, though it seemed smug.

“besides, you seemed to enjoy it, you were practically purring like a kitten, it was so tempting to scare you.” He turned and sat on Dipper’s bed, patting the bed with one hand and beckoning Dipper with the other. “ now come on, it’s bedtime, would you like me to tell you a bedtime story? I know a great one about body mutilation!” Bill grinned.

Dipper supressed the urge to kick him in his teeth once again. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and opted to sleep in Mabel’s bed, seeing as his was now tainted. He climbed under the pink covers and rolled over, facing the wall.

“No stories, though I would appriciate it if you left me alone so I could sleep in peace.”

Bill huffed and got up, walking to Mabel’s bed and leaned down to give Dipper’s head a little pat. 

“Fine, but you are really missing out on a bloody and gorey tale.”

“Oh no, how will i survive?” Dipper mumbled, smacking his hand away.

“Just go away, bother me later.”

“Alright, I’ll go, but I will be seeing you real soon Pine-tree.” Bill zapped out after that, his voice echoing as Dipper tried to fall asleep, his eyelids heavy once more as he let out a yawn and curled up more.

He wouldn’t admit it, but it did feel kinda nice when Bill ran a hand through his hair earlier.

‘what am I thinking?’

And with that, he promptly tried to momentarily sufficate himself as he groaned loudly into the pillow and fell asleep soon after, vowing to lock that thought tight and shove it behind the locked door of his mindscape later.

Meanwhile Bill watched him silently, pacing in his own Mindscape as he slowly filled up imaginary corkboards with hundreds of plans and ideas, filtering them out and replacing them constantly as his mind worked.

He placed a picture of his personal voldemort in the center of it all and stabbed it with a pencil, glaring at the image of the man.

“ You’re not gonna win this time either… James, there’s only enough room in this pathetic town for one dream demon.”

With that the picture burst into blue flames and Bill went back to work, letting Dipper get some actual sleep for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there he is, with a name!


End file.
